Awakened By Blood series
Awakened By Blood series by Marie Treanor Genres and Sub-Genres PNR / UF / Vampire Romance Series Description or Overview While in Romania researching historical superstitions, Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk comes upon the folk tale of Saloman, a seductive prince staked centuries ago, legend's most powerful vampire. Now, in the ruins of a castle crypt, Elizabeth discovers supernatural legends that have come alive. Her blood has awakened him. Her innocence has aroused him. But Elizabeth unleashes more than Saloman's hunger, and it's going to unite them in ways neither could have imagined. — Genre: Paranormal Romance ~ Fantastic Fiction and Goodreads Lead's Species * Human Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person Narratave from multiple perspectives—mainly from Elizabeth Silk and Saloman's perspective. Books in Series Awakened By Blood series: # Blood On Silk (2010) # Blood Sin (2011) # Blood Eternal (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Blood Hunters Series: Blood Hunters # Blood Guilt (2012) # Blood of Angels (2013) # Blood Descent (2013) # Blood Prophecy (2013) # Blood Chills (2014) World Building Setting: Romania Places: * Sighesciu: resting place of Saloman for 312 years * Bistrita: Where Elizabeth Silk was staying while researching her thesis. * Budapest, Hungary: The first major city Samloman visits after his awakening. The location of the Angel Club (a vampire run night club) and the vampire hunter headquarters. * St. Andrews, Scotland: Elizabeth's home town. * New York * Scotland * Istanbul, Turkey Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, vampire hunters, zombies, necromancers, Glossary: * Domnişoară: meaning "Miss". * 'Groups & Organizations': * The Vampire Hunter Society: An ancient group of hunters that have been policing vampires for almost as long as vampires have existed. World In this world, there have always been vampires. Their species evolved before humans, closer to nature and with different qualities which were regarded by humans as magic. They could even revive their own dead to give the chosen ones immortality and the accompanying responsibility to preserve their ways throughout the generations. Saloman was one of those so chosen. In the beginning, the Ancients lived among humans, whom they protected, although as religion and society developed, their involvement grew increasingly secret. So much stronger than humans, why didn’t the Ancients become the dominant species? Because contact with humans brought about disease that gradually wiped out the live members of the race. And as numbers dwindled, the undead Ancients began to succumb to loneliness-induced insanity and either committed suicide or were put out of their misery. Only the very strongest adapted with the ages, until the last of the Ancient undead, Saloman, was betrayed and staked in the 17th century. However, Saloman was far from the only undead in the world. As the Ancients began to die out they “turned” a few humans – who then “turned” anyone they liked. Strict Ancient rules were lost, and modern, much more bestial vampires roamed the world at will. Which is when the secret, world-wide hunter organization was formed to protect humanity from vampires. The hunters have moved with the times. Although a stake through the heart is still their best weapon, they now have sophisticated tracking devices, attuned to vampire body temperatures and biochemistry. Being a hunter is hard, but there are compensations: like vampires, they absorb the strength of their undead victims at the moment of the kill. Modern hybrid vampires are much easier to slay than Ancients – a stake through the heart turns them instantly to dust. Which is another plus for the hunters: no mess to clean up. An Ancient vampire, however, can hold his physical form and his spirit together, despite the stake. He can’t move, seems to be asleep, and as time passes his cold body takes on the appearance of stone. In fact, given the enchantment of peace by his own people, he is, to all intents and purposes, dead. Saloman, however, was never given that enchantment. He has spent three hundred years with the physical agony of a stake through his heart and the emotional torture of knowing he was betrayed by those he loved best: his vampire “child” and his human lover. He’s had a lot of time to be angry, to plot his revenge and plan fool-proof world domination. Should he ever be awakened. Of course, there’s another catch–thus awakened, an Ancient vampire needs to kill his awakener to reach full strength. A neat trick of nature to ensure that once killed, an Ancient stays dead. You wouldn’t bother to waken someone who’d immediately do his best to kill you. So Elizabeth’s life has just changed forever, and by releasing a vengeful Saloman on the world, she’s endangered far more than herself. ~ Per Author: Marie Treanor SciFiGuy.ca: Guest Author – Marie Treanor (with giveaway) Protagonists ✥ Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk is writing her thesis on historical superstitions, more exactly vampires, and what better place to do it than Romania, the country where Dracula was born. She doesn’t believe in vampires but she’s intrigued when Saloman’s name keeps popping up. Elizabeth is a strong character too. Yes, she is attracted to Saloman, but she doesn’t allow her libido to rule her decisions. She’s aware of the danger and that nothing will stop the vampire if he decides to end her life, so she has to find a way to protect herself. But things are not simple and Elizabeth soon discovers she’s been lied to by those who claimed to be her friends. She’s so much more that Saloman’s Awakener and her role in the story is more important than they told her. ~ GR Reader ✥ Saloman has spent the last three centuries with a stake in his heart, buried in a crypt beneath a chapel, after those he considered his friends had betrayed him. Now, he’s waiting for his Awakener and planning bloody revenge. He’s strong, confident, intelligent, calculating and, yes, his arrogance knows no limits. He doesn’t rush head first into anything, mostly because he’s perfectly conscious of the fact that he’s not at the top of his strength yet. Instead, he makes alliances and works on building his power by hunting his betrayers one by one. ~ GR Reader Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Marie Treanor * Website: Marie Treanor * Genres: Paranormal Romance / UF Bio: Marie Treanor was born and brought up in Scotland, but for some years moved around the UK working and studying. Now she is back home and happily married with three young children. Having grown bored with city life, she lives these days in a picturesque village by the sea where she is lucky enough to enjoy herself avoiding housework and writing stories of romance and fantasy. ~ Marie Treanor Marie Treanor lives in Scotland with her eccentric husband and three much-too-smart children. Having grown bored with city life, she resides these days in a picturesque village by the sea where she is lucky enough to enjoy herself avoiding housework and writing sensual stories of paranormal romance and fantasy. ~ Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: * Cover Illustration by Craig White * Cover Design by Oceana Gottlieb Publishing Information * Publisher: NAL Trade — Penguin Group, USA * Series Page: WP Router Placeholder Page - Penguin Books USA # Blood On Silk: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: September 7th 2010—ISBN: 0451231562 # Blood Sin: # Blood Eternal: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood On Silk (2010): The debut of a seductive new contemporary series of vampires, lust, and revenge. Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk is spending the summer in Romania researching historical superstitions for her PhD. While she is tracing local folktales, one subject in particular sparks her imagination. His name is Saloman, legend’s most powerful vampire, a seductive prince staked centuries ago. Now, in the ruins of a castle crypt, Elizabeth discovers the legends are real. Her blood has awakened him. Her innocence has aroused him. But Elizabeth unleashes more than Saloman’s hunger. An army of vampire hunters has amassed to send Saloman back to hell. Sworn to help–yet fearing Saloman’s deadly blood lust–Elizabeth seeks to entrap him, offering her body as bait. But something stronger than dread, more powerful than revenge, is uniting Elizabeth to her prey. Caught between desire and rage, Elizabeth must decide where her loyalties lie…and what the limits are to a yearning she can no longer control. ~ Blood on Silk: Interview with Marie Treanor - Michele Lang : Michele Lang ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood Sin (2011): Months after her dangerous encounter with the vampire overlord Saloman, Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk is still trying to cope with both the demands of her vampire-hunting bloodline-and the desire she feels for Saloman, the immortal she brought back from the grave. But when Saloman's ancient sword becomes the object of a ruthless race between humans and vampires, Elizabeth must decide between unwanted loyalty, or unholy love. ~ Goodreads | Blood Sin (Awakened by Blood, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Blood Eternal (2011): Despite the growing passion that unites them, all is not well between Elizabeth and Saloman. She refuses to follow him as he builds his influence among the human population and consolidates his rule over the vampire world. A shocking revolt is just the latest crisis that's called him away. But under Saloman's regime, vampires have become less concerned with secrecy. And after he joins forces with vampire hunters, Elizabeth begins to understand the inevitable collision of the two worlds. She could be a conduit between humanity and the undead-if she can manage to play both sides and stay alive. ~ Goodreads | Blood Eternal (Awakened by Blood, #3) by Marie Treanor First Sentences # Blood On Silk (2010) — "Saloman." # Blood Sin (2011) — The vampire Saloman had not killed in two weeks. # Blood Eternal (2011) – When the earth moved, the vampire Saloman felt a surge of exquisite pleasure almost akin to sexual release. Quotes * Marie Treanor Quotes (Author of Blood on Silk) ~ Goodreads * Awakened By Blood Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Blood on Silk (Awakened by Blood, #1) by Marie Treanor — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists *Lists That Contain Blood Sin (Awakened by Blood, #2) by Marie Treanor *Lists That Contain Blood Eternal (Awakened by Blood, #3) by Marie Treanor Awards WINNER: Halloween Book Festival 2011 (Fantasy) ~ FF Read Alikes (similar elements) * Night Prince series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Dorina Basarab series * Cin Craven series * Hidden Legacy series * Sabina Kane series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Cassandra Palmer series * House of Comarré series * Indigo Court series * Maker's Song series * Nikki and Michael series * Vampire Babylon series * Vampire Assassin / Assassini Trilogy * Victoria Nelson series * Void City series * WVMP Radio series Vampire Hunters: * Night Huntress series * Allie Beckstrom series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Night Tracker series * Hunter Kiss series * Dark-Hunter series * Dante Valentine series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Guild Hunter series * Half-Light City series ~ See Category links at bottom of page. Notes See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2015 UF Release Schedule * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books ~ Marie Treanor *Awakened By Blood series by Marie Treanor ~ GR *Blood Hunters series by Marie Treanor ~ GR *Marie Treanor ~ FF *Awakened By Blood - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Awakened By Blood Series ~ Shelfari * Awakened By Blood | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Awakened By Blood series by Marie Treanor ~ FictFact Excerpts and Freebies: *Romance Excerpts Only Blog: BLOOD ON SILK by MARIE TREANOR Summaries / Overviews: *Literary Meanderings: The BLOOD HUNTERS series by Marie Treanor *Jessica Loves Books: Spotlight on: Blood Hunters Series by Marie Treanor World, Characters, etc: * Awakened By Blood Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Blood On Silk #1 by Marie Treanor : Book Review *Paranormal Opinion: Review: Blood Sin #2 by Marie Treanor *Review: Blood Eternal #3 by Marie Treanor | Love To Read For FunLove To Read For Fun *Marie Treanor: A Cure for Paranormal Ennui by Kate Rothwell Spin-off series Reviews: *Fangs For The Fantasy: Blood Guilt (Blood Hunters #1) by Marie Treanor *Blood Chills by Marie Treanor | Bitten by BooksBending the Spine: Blog Tour Interview: Blood Guilt by Marie Treanor Interviews & guest spots: *SciFiGuy.ca: Guest Author – Marie Treanor (with giveaway) *Blood on Silk: Interview with Marie Treanor - Michele Lang : Michele Lang *Interview with Author Marie Treanor on Isolating Your Vampires | Escape Reality, Read Fiction! *Blood On Silk-Marie Treanor | Brazen Broads' Book Bash *Jessica Loves Books: Spotlight on: Blood Hunters Series by Marie Treanor *Ramblings From This Chick: Guest Post with Author Marie Treanor and Giveaway *The Rest Is Still Unwritten: Blog Tour: Guest Post by Marie Treanor and Giveaway **CLOSED** *Guest Guilty Pleasure #19 by author Marie Treanor - Bed, Book and Banana Articles/Misc: *Cover Cafe - 2010 Cover Contest - Two Image Covers Results Page *Marie Treanor « Wicked Scribes *(Books à la Mode | a book, beauty, and fashion blog): Marie Treanor Cover Lovin'! Artist: *Craig White - Summary Bibliography Author: *Marie Treanor *Marie Treanor *Marie Treanor's Romantic Theme Party ~ Blog (adults only) *Goodreads | Marie Treanor (Author of Blood on Silk) Community, Fan Sites: *(5) Marie Treanor, Paranormal Romance *Marie Treanor's Haunting Romance - Yahoo Groups (adults only) Gallery of Book Covers Blood on Silk (Awakened by Blood, -1) by Marie Treanor .jpg|1. Blood on Silk (2010—Awakened By Blood series) by Marie Treanor—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.marietreanor.com/BloodOnSilk.htm Blood Sin (Awakened By Blood #2) by Marie Treanor (.jpg|2. Blood Sin (2011—Awakened By Blood series) by Marie Treanor—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.marietreanor.com/BloodSin.htm Blood Eternal (Awakened By Blood #3) by Marie Treanor.jpg|3. Blood Eternal (2011–Awakened By Blood series) by Marie Treanor|link=http://www.marietreanor.com/BloodEternal.htm Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Prophecies Category:Zombies Category:Necromancers Category:Set in Romania Category:Set in Egypt or Middle East Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Vampires Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Paranormal Romance